


Kinktober Fourteenth: Ravished

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterglow, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Continued Use, Cute, Dorks, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, I'm Disappointed in How Many Tags Aren't In the System, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Masks, Nipple Play, Over the Top, Penis Size, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Sexual Roleplay, Shounen, Underwear Bulges, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "RA RA RURU RAAAAA~!"At the foot of Franky's bed - no,onthe foot of his bed - stands Usopp in full fucking regalia, sun mask and red cape and all, down to shoes on the footboard and Kabuto strapped across his back. Franky blinks.Is his cape waving indoors?...Is that afanon the damn floor?What a wake-up call.





	Kinktober Fourteenth: Ravished

**Author's Note:**

> "There are lots of traditional and fancy ways to work in masks," I said to my RP partners, "but also: Sogeking."
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 14: Masks.

"RA RA RURU RAAAAA~!"

Franky jolts in bed, coming up groggily from the depths of whatever the hell he'd been dreaming about, one hand rubbing up the side of his face and into his spiky pompadour.

At the foot of his bed - no, _on_ the foot of his bed - stands Usopp in full fucking regalia, sun mask and red cape and all, down to shoes on the footboard and Kabuto strapped across his back. Franky blinks.

Is his cape waving indoors?

...Is that a _fan_ on the damn floor?

What a wake-up call.

And a hell of an entrance!

He grins, sitting up finally and stifling a yawn. "Sogeking!" Franky does his best to sound flabbergasted. The bed next to his in their overnight inn room is empty, and he makes a show of glancing over and looking alarmed. "Usopp! Sogeking, you cad, what have you done with him?"

"Your lover is safe, Franky-kun!" Oh, _that's_ a switch: the word _lover_ left the other's lips and his legs aren't even shaking. "But I have whisked him away in order that I might have you for the night!" One fist remains on the younger man's hip; the other extends its index finger to point down straight at his - Usopp's - lover.

Franky pulls the covers up to his chest, eyes wide. "You'd come into my boudoir and take me against my will?"

"Nay, Franky-kun!" Sogeking swaps hands, left returning to his hip, the other raised in front of him in a "stop" gesture. "I come to fulfill your secret desire!"

God, Franky's trying so hard not to crack up. This is the funniest roleplay ever. But man, whatever unbunches Usopp's shaky undies.

The shipwright gasps loudly, back of one meaty-and-metallic hand clapping to his forehead. "No! You've found me out! However did you know?"

"The Island of Snipers lives in your heart, Franky-kun, so I know everything that dwells there!"

"But what about Usopp! We're in a secret relationship! What will he think? I couldn't do that to him; it would crush his sweet heart!"

"He will understand, Franky-kun. How could any man resist the advances of Sogeking himself: sniper, king, and celebrity?"

"Oh dear!" Franky makes a _show_ of swooning, falling back into the bed. "It's true! You have my heart, King of Snipers! It belongs to Usopp, but with your appearance it's in your hands!"

"You won't regret it, sweet man. I'll treat you well."

And then the smaller man fucking _dives_ onto him, hard enough that even his slight form would cause injury if Franky were anyone else. _Damn_. If he'd known donning this hidden outfit and "secret" personality would be all it took to water Usopp's wilting flower, Franky would have outright suggested it months ago.

As it is, he gasps when the smaller man rips the blankets out from between them and immediately plants both hands on Franky's muscular chest. "Help! I'm being ravished!"

"Don't call for help you don't want, Franky-kun!" Usopp's hands travel, tracing muscle and, fractionally, hesitating before brushing thumbs across his lover's nipples.

Franky's teeth grit, and that's _not_ acting in the slightest. It took a lot of doing to get Usopp this far without the mask on, and here he is touching Franky _immediately_. Those teased nips stand to attention immediately. "Ah~ Sogeking~" The words are played up; the loss of breath, again, is not. "You undo me..."

"There's more to come, young man." Shit, Franky comes _thisclose_ to sporfling. Young indeed...

But then fingers pinch with no hesitation, and the hiss in between Franky's teeth as he arches back covers the snicker completely. "Oh, Sogeking... that's so good... you're so skilled..."

"Men from Sniper Island are skilled in far more than sharpshooting." The low register of the younger man's voice sounds abruptly like less of an effort. His fingers pinch and roll, first together and then in individual patterns, an occasional tug peppered in here and there. Franky legitimately has to bite against the back of his hand. Damn. He's getting hard in his briefs already... and he can feel the same type of heat and heft against his belly through Usopp's pants. _Alright!_ Another very welcome change, having the other not shy away at the slightest touch to his heated crotch.

"Sogeking..." Franky's voice is rough. "I can't believe my luck to have you ravish me like this... don't stop!"

"Never." The voice for that word sounds a little more like Usopp, a little less like Sogeking. But the slip is brief, and he's right back to it, pinching both of Franky's nipples _hard_ and twisting outward, and Franky legitimately _yells_. Damn, damn, damn!

"Is that too much for you, young shipwright?"

"_Never_."

The body on top of his shivers.

"Good. Are you ready for more?"

"Don't ask!" Franky's hand flies to his forehead again, feigning another swoon. "Just take me, Sniper-san!"

Usopp _pauses_.

Then, with little warning, he slips his legs from around Franky's torso, slides back and presses Franky's thighs apart so he can kneel between them. Franky balks.

Usopp palms him through his briefs.

"...Roll over for me."

"..."

_Damn._

This is not the trajectory Franky _ever_ expected, but god damn if he is going to pass up the opportunity.

Shakily, he pulls his legs up while Usopp slides back, allowing room for Franky to do as he's told and flip onto his stomach. After a beat, he takes the initiative and lifts himself onto his knees, hips and ass pressed up into the air.

There is a _long_ pause.

Then dexterous fingers cup him through his swimsuit again, forcing Franky to bite his lip; Usopp's other hand trails up the outside of his thigh.

"It's good to see you so ready for me."

Franky whines, only a little feigned.

He both is and isn't surprised when fingers hook on both sides of his pants and tug down, letting them fall to pool around his knees. He _is_ startled when hands cup and squeeze his ass as firmly and fondly as they did his chest, and a little sound of actual surprise bursts out of his chest.

"Holy shit." He doesn't bother to hold back any of his words. "You're going to ruin me."

"No, Franky-kun." The hands squeeze firmly again, then pull back. A moment later, the one that circles his cock is _slick_, and his breath leaves his body in a _rush_. "I'm going to complete you."

_Ho_ly shit. When and where the hell did Usopp learn to talk like that?

Franky finds himself rocking into that hand in no time. Usopp's clearly got little to no practice, but that's fine. Franky makes up for it with his own, setting a rhythm that his lover easily adapts to, stroking in tandem, occasionally tracing fingers across the head. It's damn good, warm and slick and careful, and only when Usopp pulls away does Franky realize he's panting.

What the hell!

"Sogeking," he whines, breathless. "Don't stop!"

"Patience." Two of those slick fingers trail down his crack, and Franky opens his legs without question. The whole mattress shakes with Usopp's shudder. "I'll make you feel so good."

"Please."

...God, that wasn't faked or played up _at all_.

It takes Usopp a few moments to find his hole; his dry hand presses onto one cheek and spreads Franky apart to seek it out a little more easily. Franky half wonders if Usopp's been reading up on this. The thought flees when both those fingertips press against him and rub.

"_Damn_..."

"That's it, Franky-kun." One finger dips in, slowly, and Franky's teeth grit hard. It's been a while. He'd forgotten how good this feels. "Let me hear your voice."

"God _damn_, Us- Sogeking." He never expected their first time going all the way - nor this craziness that began with bafflement and is looking to keep that up the whole way - to be this hot. He expected to have to coax.

He expected to be on top, honestly, but man, did that get thrown on the _doesn't matter_ pile real fast.

That finger eases in and out, gently, testing, and Franky arcs his hips back. "More," he pleads. "I can take it."

"Good," Sogeking almost _purrs_, finger rocking in deep, all the way to the knuckle plus a little extra pressure, before pulling back so that a second can join it. "Just like that."

"Hahh, that's my line," Franky rasps, rocking onto Usopp's quick fingers. "Feels so good... everything I imagined out of the great Sogeking..."

"Everything?"

A third finger slides in, then pumps in to match Franky's rocks, and the cyborg grits his teeth, hard.

"S-so far." Fuuuuck. "Give me more..."

"I'll give you as much as you can take." Then those fingers start to _hammer_ inside, and Franky finds himself crying out with his hands fisted in the sheets. Holy shit!

"Don't stop, damn, so good, might fucking come like this, you're so skilled..."

But then the fingers vanish, and a growl strangles in Franky's throat.

"You're not coming like this."

"_Damn_," Franky gasps, rocking back needily. "You're so fierce..." Bossy. But that doesn't sound quite right for these roles.

The hands that grip his hips feel so small. The knees that brush against the insides of his are still clothed. One hand leaves; clinks and jingles of overall straps reach his ears, and corduroy fabric falls and bunches up against his inner thighs. And then both hands press down, and he lowers his hips, adjusting to Usopp's height.

"You're quite obedient," Sogeking muses. "How long have you wanted this?"

"Too long," Franky breathes, roleplay and a mouthful of truth in one. "Please, Sogeking. Ravish me. Make me come with the cock I've wanted all this time."

A curse muffles into the mask. Franky grins to himself, presses back needily just in time to meet Usopp's firm head. It's actually a little bigger than he expected, for someone of Usopp's build.

Perfect.

The sniper king doesn't hesitate. Grips hips and presses forward in a firm, smooth motion, and Franky's hole _twitches_ as he sinks in, not bigger than he's prepped for but bigger than _he_ prepped for, and a long moan blows past his lips, lasting until hips press to his ass.

"So good." He doesn't know how he manages to find words, except that Usopp needs the feedback. "You're so big."

"The better to drive you wild, Franky-kun."

Usopp may not have any practice, but he's apparently made up for it with study, makes up for it further with instinct, dexterity. _Size_. He pulls back slowly, then presses in at that same firm but slow initial pace. And again, just a little faster. Franky whines in earnest.

"Harder," he actually, literally begs.

Fingers tighten on his hips.

"_Ah, damn!_"

Holy _fuck_, harder means a hell of a lot. Who knew someone so small had it in him?

...He probably needs that much leg strength to run as fast as he does.

"Too much?" Usopp's concern colors Sogeking's confident voice.

"Hell no! Keep going! Fuck me stupid!"

That's all the more assurance Usopp apparently needs.

The next few thrusts are a little softer than the last, but he builds up quickly, clutching hips and thrusting forward as much as dragging Franky back toward him. The cyborg curses and growls and rocks back hard, sweating and twitching, completely dumbfounded by how _good_ it is. "So good," he pants. "Harder, don't let up, wreck me, please wreck me..." Only the repeated utterance of _please_ is anything like acting.

Usopp - Sogeking - _Usopp_ \- pounds into him, wrecking him as requested, hard and without mercy, and Franky babbles praises and pleas, peppering in over-the-top phrases here and there that get fewer and further between the longer they go.

What the fuck is this kid's stamina?

His cock _throbs_, and he _feels_ himself drip, and goddamn he can't take it anymore. "Gotta come," he breathes, shifting his weight so he can wrap his hand around his own cock and at _least_ fondle. "Too much. Keep going. Lemme come. Need that dick."

"Come for me," Usopp pants, his breath rough. "Wanna feel you go first."

_Shit_.

Franky obeys without a second thought, jerking his dick and slamming his hips back into those rough thrusts, and it's moments before he's coming and coming _hard_, panting _"Sogeking"_ and then _"Usopp, holy shit."_

Hearing his name seems to fucking _unlock_ something, and his lover leans forward over him, digging fingers into his hips and thrusting sharp and hard and shallow, drawing Franky's orgasm out long and hard enough to be painful before his cock gives up, leaking and twitching and throbbing giving way to increasing limpness and long, deep breaths in through Franky's mouth as Usopp continues to use his ass for a long, stretched-out minute. Franky doesn't complain, rocking bonelessly back for him, until a grunt sounds above him and those hips slam hard to his. Franky's so keyed up and sensitive he can feel the younger man throbbing inside him, half thinks he can feel the heat and flood of cum inside him.

"Franky..." It's Usopp's voice now, unequivocally. The mask clanks quietly onto the thin carpet next to the bed.

"Usopp," Franky murmurs back, reaching his clean hand back, which his lover grasps and grips tight. "That was fucking hot."

A strangled noise chokes in Usopp's throat. Franky lets him gather himself up at his own pace.

"...Yeah," he manages after a couple minutes. He's softened a lot by now, pulls back to slip free. "...Was it good?"

Franky snorts and rolls over, knocking Usopp off-balance and making it easier to hook an arm around his neck and haul him onto Franky's broad chest, kiss him hard but chaste. "Damn good, little bro. You sure you're a virgin?"

Usopp splutters for a solid thirty or forty seconds. Then, hotly, he manages, "Not anymore!"

Franky's laugh is way too loud for the hour of night, and he kisses a line up his lover's cheek. "Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop laughing.  

> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
